Something Worth Betraying You For
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: She's the daughter of the mayor. He's a rising enemy of Berk. She's perfect without a flaw. He's done horrible crimes. She wants him. He wants her. And they're willing to do anything to be together. Haven is a Dream child without a single scratch, but she has a dark craving for the bad life. And and even deeper one for Toothless. WARNING: Adult content; inspired by Harley/Joker
1. Chapter 1

**Something Worth Betraying You For:**

* * *

 **Haven's POV**

Growing up, I had absolutely everything you could've dreamed of. I grew up in a whole family, the Mayor's family. My father, the mayor was a rich man and was the mayor of Berk City. We lived in a mansion, me and my older siblings. We were raised the good way, knowing what right was from wrong. My mother, Valka was from a group called The Ladies in Waiting, dressing in fancy outfits with jewelry and heels. Being her offspring, us, her children were to follow the same path. She had forest green eyes and reddish brown hair that was starting to grey. My father, Stoick was a big man and had a long red beard with red hair and grey-blue eyes.

My oldest sister, Astrid was a divine beauty as once quoted in the paper. Soft, long, golden hair flowing from her head, ocean blue eyes that come from our Grandpa, and a gorgeous body. I've seen how guys look at her, hunger clear in their eyes. Astrid is a tough girl, like our father. Stubborn, strong, and athletic. Heather is the middle sister, second oldest. She has black hair like my Grandma did, but my mother's eyes came with her. Heather is sweet, understanding, and kind much like me, but get on her bad side and she'll have an axe at your throat in no time. She enjoys cooking, chess, and is incredibly good in fashion design. She's a tad smaller than Astrid, and her breasts are smaller, but still an incredibly gorgeous young woman.

And then there's me. My name is Haven Horrendous Haddock. I'm the youngest of my siblings. My real name is Heaven, but I like to be called Haven. And my name suits me perfectly. I'm as the paper says, Stoick's Dream child. I have my mom's reddish brown hair and green eyes. I'm kind hearted and is known as the 'favorite' child. I'm innocent and have a beautiful body shape. I've never fought, or liked fighting, am always doing the right thing, even without knowing it, and never met anyone who's hated me. A real dream, alright.

So yeah, my life is pretty perfect. I'm rich, loved, cherished, and have everything anyone could ever imagine wanting. But every night when I would go to sleep, I would continuously ask myself 'why aren't I happy?'. Sadas it may be, I'm living the dream life, at age 18. Long, expensive clothes, pounds of jewelry, even a $40,000 convertible, yet I'm not even the slightest bit happy. It took me years to understand why. This isn't the life I wanted to live. I want to be free, do naughty stuff, go to jail, get in trouble. I want to live the bad life with the best of them. I crave it.

Yet, one look at me says I wouldn't survive a day. One look at me, and your mother would wish for a child exchange. My parents love Astrid, and they love Heather. But _I'm_ the favorite child. And they take that to the extreme. My mom makes me talk about my feelings, makes sure I can never hide anything and my dad constantly protects me. I mean it when I say I don't have a single scar or scratch on me; I've never broken a bone, or gotten sicker than a common cold. And I **hated** it.

I don't understand why my life is the way it is, but I hate it and I wanted to change it. Break the rules of society. I'm supposed to be the precious one, the one that breaks easily, but I know deep down I'm as strong and stubborn as my father. I can take the life of an outcast. This is my lifelong secret I've kept from my family. They never asked me if I was happy, but I've also never said I loved my life. I know I can't just show up to a bar in fancy clothes asking for a martini. I don't know how to get the life I want and it kills me every night. Or used to. But, I'm not as innocent as I look. My mom can push any secret out of me, except the ones she doesn't think I could possibly do.

"Ok, honey. Just, be careful, alright?" My mother pleaded. "I'll be fine mom, I promise" I answered with a hug. I was going out for my normal workout in the nearby forest reserve that leads up the mountains. Pulling away, I gave a bright smile giving off the impression I'd be alright. Getting into my silver convertible, I began the 15 minute drive to the forest.

I arrived and put the roof up, locking the car and it's contents within. I walked in, paying the $12 fee and began to jog up my normal path. The forest was beautiful in the summer. All different kinds of greens and browns everywhere you look. Life was constantly active here, one thing I loved about it. The forest was free and wild, the biggest thing missing in my life. My sisters normally worked out at the gym, but I chose the forest because of this.

While jogging, I heard a snap that caused me to stop. I turned my head, high pony tail swinging with it and looked around. I waited a minute before continuing to the path that led up the mountain. I stopped like I normally would any other day and looked at the path that swerved over a hill. You couldn't see past it because of it's height and the trees. Every time I worked out before this I would stop and stare. Life beyond this point was even wilder than where I was. People went missing over that hill. Girls were raped, and men were eaten and killed by bears and mountain lions. I looked around incase someone would see me then I went in.

I jogged for another 20 minutes before coming up to a lake a good mile and a half away from the mountain's base. The sky was blue and few clouds roamed the sky. I could see some crocodiles in the distance and fish swimming in the water. I took out my IPhone and did a widescreen picture. That's when I heard another 'snap'. I turned around to find my stalker. He was wearing a black mask in a black outfit. A thick, leather coat was around his shoulders and heavy boots were caked in mud. He looked and inch or two taller than me.

His eyes, that seemed to glow from the black, were acidic green and shot right through my very soul. They were piercing into my head, and seemed to read me so easily. "You know, little girls like you shouldn't be this deep in the forest. They could get kidnapped, or even worse". His smooth and deep voice spoke. I slowly stepped back towards the forest, ready to run. He smirked, a devilishly yet attractive smile and bolted towards me faster than I was prepared for. My breath hitched and I froze. He hummed, seeming to like what he was seeing.

Leaning into my ear he commented "You're a very pretty girl, you know that?". I let out a shaky breath. He shoved me back onto a nearby tree and was about to have his way with me. He looked at me with a gaze of hunger, like how I'd see boys look at Astrid. He leaned in and kissed my neck, drawing out shaky breaths of mine. I really hate to admit it, but the fact he pinned me to a tree and was going to have his way with me truly turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his kisses. "Y..you didn't t..tell me you'd be h..here, Toothless" I smiled.

He pulled away and rested his head on mine. Toothless is my secret boyfriend as of almost 4 years. I've known him my whole life. He's in Heather's grade, but a total badboy. He caught my attention when I was 10, and since then he's always given me a knack to break the rules. Toothless on any occasion is a coldhearted douche and likes to pray on the weak. Except on me. I noticed him show interest in me when I was 13 and him 14. When I was 15 he cornered me during a school party when I was alone and far from the crowd and tried to rape me. I surprised him when I kissed back instead of fighting back.

On multiple occasions he's put me in this position, but has never actually been in my pants before. I kissed him and looked up at his piercing eyes. "You've encountered me like this so many times, yet you fail to to more than kissing and touching. You know I can't stop you from doing _other_ things, right?" He laughed and nipped my ear. "I know, I'm just waiting for the right time to start tainting your name" he ended in a low growl. I lightly pushed him off me. "Care to explain?"

"For years, me and almost all the criminals of Berk have been gaining strength. Stealing from almost everywhere, and in Saturday's Ball, we will confront everyone saying we will kill them all if they didn't do as we asked. Alvin from the outcasts wants Berk's gold supply. Dagger wants the all powerful lightning gun called the Skrill.." I rolled my eyes at my cousin's wishes. "And, me...well let's just say you won't be living in luxury anymore". He nipped my ear again.

"You're going to kidnap me. How cliche". He grabbed my arms and pinned them against the tree. "Cliche or not, as long as I get what I want. You of all people should know that". He purred to me, pressing his body against mine and grinning a little. "Y...you're not g..going to h..hurt m..my family, r..right?" I whimpered. "If all goes accordingly. But don't get all upset if they get a scratch or two". I nodded and leaned forward into his lips and began to kiss him ravagly. His hands moved down to my waist where he grabbed my butt and pulled my leg up, pressing more into my crotch.

At that moment my phone had to ring. We pulled apart and I mumbled "Just my luck". My mom was calling. I sighed and answered a little breathlessly "Hi mom". Toothless began to rub my stomach and hips. "Hey sweetheart, just wanted to let you know we'll be having guests from neighboring towns stay at the house. They're here for the Ball on Saturday. Are you ok? You sound out of breath". I shoved Toothless' hands off me with a glare and said innocently "I'm working out, so that might be why". "Alright, well don't be too late" "Ok mom, see you when I get home. Love you" "Love you too sweetheart, bye" "Bye".

I hung up the phone and gave Toothless a knowing look. He just chuckled and kissed me. "So it looks like our show will more popular than I thought. Alvin and Dagger will be pleased". I rested my arms back around his neck and nodded. "So, where would we go after you take me?". He lifted me bridal style and sat down with me on his lap. "Picture this" he said covering my eyes. "Secret hideout in the middle of a huge city. Maybe in America, or France. There'll be money, alcohol, maybe a few drugs here and there...".

I began to smile and giggle at the tone he used. "Just you, me, and a life full of trouble". I leaned back on him and smiled "Sounds nice" he kissed my forehead. I turned to look at him and said "and maybe the small, itsi bitsy chance of a family". He rubbed his nose on mine and said "Sounds like a plan". I turned myself around on his lap so I was facing him. "Toothless, what if something goes wrong, and you get caught? Or we get caught?"

He hummed with a finger to his chin. "You could always help your man out". I hummed in the same manner. "I could, or I could just leave you there to rot out your days" I whispered threateningly. He pinned me down and whispered "You wouldn't dare. You want me too much to do that". I leaned up to his lips and mumbled "Try me". We began to kiss savagely again and he ungraciously pulled at my hair, messing it up. I clawed at his back as he deepened it. My head was stinging a little from him pulling my hair, but I loved the roughness he had with me. I was a very bad girl, and only he knew it.

* * *

I came home later on to change and get all dolled up for dinner. Saturday was 3 days away. '3 days. Just 3 days until it's just me and Toothless. No more room service, no more friendly people, no more innocence. 3 days until Berk gets threatened. I really hope Toothless knows what he's doing' I thought dreamily and a little worried. I've been waiting for this since he asked me to run away with him less than a year ago. I brought up my knees to my chest and smiled excitedly. "Only 3 days" I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

Hours after my encounter with Haven, I met back up at Berk's library, us villain's secret hideout. I walked to the back and knocked on a hidden door 3 times before it opened. A guy in blue with a black bullet vest and gear on looked at me before I went in. I traveled down 8 flights of stairs and came to what looked like a secret lab. Alvin was a huge guy, even bigger than Haven's father with just as big of a black beard and the same cold eyes. He was Stoick's half brother. Dagger, the crazy son of a bitch was her cousin, on her mom's side. She didn't know it, but her mother Valka has a big history as a bad girl known as the Stormcutter. She used to live the bad life with her brother CloudJumper. Then she just ditched him for Stoick.

Dagger had a lighter shade of red hair then Stoick, but has the same green eyes Valka, Haven, and Heather have. He's a tad shorter than me, but has just as big of muscles. Scars from previous fights litter the right side of his face along with 3 black tattoos streaking down his left eye.

Dagger was just as crazy as I know Haven could be, only he showed it more. He could also be just as docile as her. "Come on Alvin! See look, Toothless my man! Help me out here!". "Sure, with what?". "Ey, I think me boy Night Fury 'ere gonna pick that wee lass, um wha's 'er name? Ohh Ruffnut". "Come on! As if he'd stoop for someone soo amazingly obvious! I think he's going for our 20 year old priest Mala. What do ya say T, wanna fess up who your lady is?" I laughed and leaned against the table. "Both of you are waay off! And alright fine, I'll tell you who it is, just promise me you won't freak out".

They both nodded and gave me interested looks. Before I could say, though I noticed all the guards looking at me. "I'll tell you guys in a more private place". Alvin looked around and nodded in agreement. "Of course". We went into our special headquarters, carpeted and finished with some of the finest product around. A red velvet carpet with grey walls and gold outlining the shelves and desks. "Ok, enough stalling already! Who is it?" Dagger pleaded. "Haven". Both mouths dropped. I laughed as Dagger managed "Y..you're joking, right? My baby cousin isn't _capable_ of doing something so treacherous!" I smiled and shook my head. "So you say, but do you think anyone would suspect _her_ of everyone?"

He just looked at me amazed. "Who knew she had it in her! Ha! She's totally welcomed to our little group! I will welcome her with open arms!" I laughed and Alvin just smiled. "True family indeed!". "Oh, and one other thing. People from neighboring towns will be attending so be prepared to put on a good show. Oh and keep who I'm taking between the 3 of us; I can't have her extra protected while we're there". They nodded in understanding. We might be bad guys, doing things for greed(Alvin) or for power(Dagger), but we aren't heartless. It's a mutual agreement, we get what we want and we're happy.

I leaned back against the wall as they left me alone in the room. '3 days, Haven. Only 3.' I thought. I was 14 when I noticed her vulnerability. She was sweet, smart, kind, helpful, and anything else perfect you could think of. It made me angry, how she was so perfect, how she had no problems or flaws. Not even a scratch on her! And her money, she was rich beyond belief! I watched her for 2 years, how she would cower shyly when I looked at her, how she'd blush when I'd talk about her. I knew at that moment that I wanted her. She was just beginning to grow into a womanly body and her innocence and weak defences made it perfect for me.

I remember it all too well. It was Homecoming the next year I caught her in a purple dress. The true dress stopped after her breasts, but a thin layer of decorated cloth gave her sleeves. She was wearing a blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, her cheeks were lightly flushed and she was wearing a hot pink lipstick. She was walking down the High School hallway, alone and looking so beautiful. I caught her arm and threw her into an empty classroom, locking the door. I remember her surprised, wide green eyes and her frozen look.

I threw her on the floor and pinned her encase she tried to run and I began to kiss her while unzipping her dress. I expected her to fight, to scream for help. I expected for her to cry and wail in pain. What I wasn't expecting was for her to kiss me back and begin to take my leather jacket off. I knew her as the shy, rich, perfect barbie personalitied girl who couldn't possibly do anything wrong or have any flaws. I pulled away from the kiss shocked she wasn't pushing me away. I can remember the exact conversation we had.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I pinned her to the floor and pressed my lips to hers, not caring what she thought. I found the zipper to her dress and began to unzip it, roughly. I felt her start to kiss me back while her hands flew to my jacket, practically tearing it off my shoulders. I stopped the kiss and looked at her, shocked. "What?" "I don't think you understand my intentions here, little girl". "What, the one that you were going to rape me with?" Now I leaned back in shock. She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I guess_ someone _should know"._

" _Know what?" She leaned on my shoulder and went on to explain how she hates her porcelain doll life and craves for mine. She doesn't have a single scar, but wants one. No, not one, hundreds. She said anytime she grazed her hand on a sharp object, her skin tingles like it wants to be cut. She wants to feel pain, the sting, and the burn. She wants to do bad stuff. I smiled through her explanation and began rubbing her legs, pulling up her dress in the process. She shivered and her breaths came a little quick._

 _I began kissing her neck and smiling as I knew she was getting tortured by my foreplay. "So, the Dream Child sent by god himself is really a nightmare in disguise. How did I not see that coming?" She turned to look at me and kissed me, passionately. "So, are you going to continue on with your plan, or are you going to find another helpless victim?" I began to stroke her inner thigh, getting closer to her golden spot, but stopped. I had a far better idea in mind with her. Yes, I did want to get laid tonight, yes I wanted it to be her I was going to do it with, and yes I knew she'd comply._

 _But, no I wasn't going to rape her, not anymore. "Nope. Not yet anyways. But soon. I think I know a way this encounter could work out in both our favors"._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

Now the thought of raping her isn't what it used to be. I grew above that, yet my opinion on her hasn't changed. Despite our crazy relationship, I've been waiting until she's old enough as to where I can take her away and keep her for myself. The minute after I take her away, makes sure we're safe from searches and police, away from Berk and everyone we know, I'm going to throw her down on the floor again and have my way with her. Virgin or not, I'm definitely not going gentle and I know she wouldn't want it any other way.

She is, in fact crazy after all. I'll half to give her quite the makeover before we can come back to Berk. "3 days until you're officially mine, Haven" I said softly and lustfully to myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Guys! I hope you like the first chapter of me putting my deranged and mentally disturbed llama mind into a story. If I can't put it in the story summary, this was inspired by Joker, Harley Quin, and Gotham City. If you like their story and HTTYD, you'll love this! Comment if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	2. Chapter 2

**-WARNING! SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ball Showdown**

 **Haven's POV**

I was beyond excited for tonight. Tonight is the night Toothless is going to 'kidnap' me, and all of Berk will be threatened of death. And tonight, I'm going to dress my best. It was a special dress I went shopping for that I knew Toothless would love on me. He's never seen it before, but I knew him too well. Heather and Astrid helped me pick it out and my parents approved of it, saying I looked gorgeous in it. I might be the dream child, but who says an angel can't look good in black?

Astrid was wearing a long, grey gown that sparkled and shimmered. It was a ball dress, long enough to drag on the ground behind her. It had a wide, silver belt and cut in the front part of the dress so her left leg could be seen with her slightly heeled shoes. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs down and strands falling by her ears. Heather was wearing a long, puffy pink dress. The top outlined her curves well, well the bottom poofed out in a fairytale princess sort of way. Also a fine ball dress. It didn't have sleeves, but she wore a bunch of golden chain necklaces to hide her chest. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun with some braids on the side.

Both of them, absolutely beautiful. But me, I looked as my parents put it, completely and utterly stunning. My dress, also a ball dress was completely black, which I know Toothless would die seeing me in. It had sleeves, a cloth that wrapped around my neck and cut down a little past my breasts. It outlined my curves well, much like Heather's, but stopped at the waist where it poofed out in fine detailed layers of cloth. My makeup was done in a way to make my eyes pop like his did when he was in disguise and my hair was down, but pulled to the right side of my head, ending just past the shoulders. My heels made me a tad bit taller and showed my toes, but I knew Toothless would be all over me once he got his hands on me.

People were gathering in the Ballroom of our mansion and enjoying the drinks that were there. It looked like almost all the rich people in the city were there. My sisters and I went our separate ways, meeting new people and enjoying the ball. It was early into the night when I spotted Toothless, without his 'get up' on. I pretended to act shy and avoid his gaze but really my hormones were screaming 'HOT!'. I knew he was going to ask me and my sisters for a dance because he was a douche like that, but I also knew everyone else knew I couldn't turn down a dance. They would know I'd think it rude.

I was asked to dance by my dad's old friend Greg, or Gobber. He was tall and big like my dad, but got into a horrible accident before I was born and lost his left arm and right leg. He was sarcastic, insensitive, and a very likeable guy. In general. He was also my high school math teacher. I also asked Fred or Fishlegs to dance. I gave him some advice and told him he should ask my sister Heather out before it was too late. Fishlegs was bigger with both muscle and fat, but he was sweet and smart and liked Heather. A lot. And last but not least, before Toothless, I was asked by Derrick, or Snotlout. If I had to take a guess I'd say he'd be the next one to attempt to rape someone. He was arrogant, stupid, stubborn, and cocky. He's flirted with my family too much over the years.

I was saved 2 minutes into the dance (thank god!) by none other than Toothless himself. I might be innocent, but since I was 15, he learned to read right through me. "Move it Snot, I've had a streak with pretty girls so far tonight, don't make it stop now". We stopped and he immediately called out Astrid and ran off to I assume flirt. "So, little girl. Care for a dance?" I gave another shy smile and 'hesitantly' gave out my hand. We danced and talked, me keeping an innocent face. I sometimes made a questioning face to make people think he was just playing with my innocence.

"So, what time should we expect the showdown?" he said spinning me. "In a few hours. I decided to stop by and give you a goodbye dance". He had on a face that screamed arrogant jerk to aswell keep up the facade. "Goodbye dance? How original". He gave an irritating smile. "You know, you look beautiful tonight. I mean more than usual". I could here his hunger behind that statement and slightly feel it on my waist.

"Well, it is a ball after all". He twirled me around again. "You know, you look quite dashing in a suit, right? _I mean, more than usual_ " I said, slightly mimicking him. It didn't show in my face, but in my soft voice. His eyes shone a little. 'Oh yea, he's definitely hungry for me' I thought. We stopped once Astrid walked up and asked "Haven, why don't you come meet a friend of mine?" I nodded as Toothless commented "Well, this has been fun. Thank you for the dance" he said in a sort of mocking way, bowing a little to kiss my hand " _Little girl_ ".

He walked away with an evil smile while I looked on, 'confused'. "Come on Haven, let's leave the jerk to his business". I didn't argue, but his mocking and his jerkiness had began to turn me on. I didn't actually meet this 'friend' of Astrid's, but a few hours later we all joined for a toast. "People of Berk City, I welcome you to the 400th anniversary ball!" my father announced. "And I'm happy to say that in the past 5 years, there has been little to no crime in Berk! Definitely it's finest hours, now will all of you join me in a toast to…" He didn't finish as all the windows were suddenly blocked by our homes emergency system, people in blue with masks and guns popped out of nowhere, and the door was slammed shut, and presumably locked.

The men in blue suddenly shot two men who were calling the police and their phones. One called out "Throw your phones and wallets on the floor unless you want to be killed!" Everyone who had did. Me and my sisters were huddled together in fear as my mother came in front of us, blocking us from any intruders. 2 holes were blasted with a purple plasma blast as 2 men in disguises fell down on a rope. A third one with apparent wings glided from the shadows down to meet them. A person screamed "It's Alvin from the Outcasts!".

No one knew who the other 2 behind him were. No one except me. "Stoick! It's been a long time, hadn't it been?"

"What do you want, Alvin?"

"Ahh, that's no way ta speak to yur brother, Stoick! And I've come with friends. Please, let them introduce themselves!"

One in a Blue military suit not wearing a mask stepped up and laughed maniacally. "Hello all you poor poor souls, (giggles) I'm just another robber here seeking power. But please! Call me DAGGER THE DERANGED! AHAHHAHAHAHAH!". Alvin then pointed to Toothless in disguise. He had on a full black ninja-looking suit with a few guns and a cape that were his wings and small 'claws'/black daggers on his fingers. He stood up and said in a animalistic, growling voice similar to a snake and a wolf " _I'm you're worst nightmare. I'm as they call the Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Please come and attack me, if you dare. I promise you, your only hope of survival is to hide and pray I do not find you_ ".

The younger kids Squealed in fear. "Now, Stoick. Me and my friends all have separate demands if anyone's to walk out here living. Me, I'd like to know where Berk's stash of gold is. Daggur would…" " _I_ , would like the location of operation S.K.R.I.L.L. is, hehehe". "And, what does the Night Fury want?" My father asked. "What he wants is unknown to us". " _I'll say what my demand is after your needs are settled, Alvin. Dagger._ " he growled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't.." he didn't finish as 3 people were shot in the arm. "OK OK! Berk's gold supply is on the west side in a high security bank. Project S.K.R.I.L.L. is in a secret lab underneath the city hall. Now what does the Night Fury want?" Both men smiled at their answers when everyone's attention went to the figure in all black. He crouched down and spread his 'wings' halfway and lifted into the air, flying towards us.

He landed with a big woosh and purred in a menacing way. " _I want one of your girls_ ". The five of us tensed and my father shouted "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS!" He tried to rush him, but pulled out a sort of taser and tased him. The crowd cried in terror; my mother, shockingly left us to get to his side. I flinched as my father crumpled to the floor. He turned back to us, menacingly with his glowing eyes and began to circle. " _Now, the question is, which one to take? You know girls, you make this a very difficult decision_ ".

He stopped after a minute, as the room went quiet. My mom helped my dad up, but both froze at the suspence. He looked us 3 up and down before settling his eyes on me, holding out a hand. " _Come, love. Either come with me, or more people have to die_ ". I froze in 'fear'. After a second I shakily lent out my hand. Heather pushed it back. "Take me instead!". Astrid followed "No, me!" They both stood in front of me. " _Sorry girls, I made up my mind. Besides, I would have thought you'd want her gone. I mean, she's the_ favorite _child. You both are older, but are second and third. Don't you want some of the spotlight?_ " He stated, circling around to my side. He gave out his hand again and I took it slowly.

"Haven no!" Astrid yelled. I gave them sad looks. "I'm..I'm sorry, I..I can't put th..these people i..in m..m..more danger. I l..love you guys…" "Haven, stop! Please take me instead!" she tried again. No use. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped a belt around my waist and chest quicker than I expected. I yelped as he then took off back down to the group. "Well, Stoick. It's been a real pleasure, but I'm afraid we'll be goin' now" Alvin said. I gave everyone scared and teary eyes and let out a scream as Toothless shot a purple blast at the Marble ceiling and made his getaway.

I didn't see what happened to anyone else because me and Toothless were high in the sky by now. I wiped away any tears and took a deep breath. I was free. Me and Toothless were alone now. Together. "You know, you're a pretty good actor. For a little girl" he commented. I looked back at him with a knowing smile. "So, where to now?". "A little surprize I prepared for you. Far, far away from Berk". I smiled as we flew through the night sky.

I spread out my arms like his and smiled. The feeling was freedom. No worries, no cares. Just the night air rushing past me and through my hair. At one point during the flight, Aurora Borealis began to light the night sky. About an hour later we landed in a cove. He unstrapped me and instantly pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back fiercely. He suddenly pulled away and whispered "We're free, baby". I smiled wide and clear. "Follow me" he said taking my hand. He led me to a part of the cove's stone wall and pressed his hand to it. The wall suddenly pulled back and opened to reveal what looked like a secret lair.

It looked like a house, but much dimmer and fancier. I gasped. "Look at all of this! It's..it's...beautiful!" "I thought you'd like it". The door closed and I felt hands encircle my waist. "Did I mention you look _really_ pretty tonight?" I smiled and leaned back, whispering "Trust me...I can get a whole lot prettier". That was it. That snapped the 4 year line he's been holding. Faster than ever, he turned me around and began to kiss me. His hands went to my shoulders and shoved off the top part of my dress. I tore off his mask and shirt and went back to kissing him, feeling and touching everywhere. My dress fell to my knees leaving me only in my underwear.

My butt hit something and I was shoved back onto it. I think it was the black couch I saw when coming in. Climbing on top of me he began to kiss elsewhere. He moved down to my neck. He began nipping and biting the spot he's kissed for years. I gasped. His hands made themselves busy by rubbing and groping my breasts. I sighed in pleasure. I was breathing fast, faster than any state I think he's ever put me in. His lips moved to the other side of my neck and he sunk his teeth into my flesh. "Ahh!" That hurt, but it drove me mad with passion.

His lips found mine again and I tasted my blood in the kiss. I bit his lip while kissing. I needed him to do more. "Take me" I said on his lips. "Take me, Toothless! I want you to take me!" I whimpered. He smiled and began to kiss down my neck and down my chest. I felt the wound on my shoulder sting and bleed as he did. His hands were down at my underwear and he dragged them off my hips. He spread my legs and an immense pleasure shot up from in between my legs. "Ahhh! Ohhh!" I moaned out again. I've waited too long for this.

He kept I assume licking until he stopped and hastily took off his pants and underwear. I looked at his size with wide eyes as he put on a condom. 'Holy Shit, he's bigger than I thought!' I thought. He smirked once he saw my face and crawled over me, arms near my shoulders. I reached my own out and held his arms. "Are you ready? This is going to hurt". I smirked myself and said "almost 4 years ready". He took a deep breath and slammed into me. "Ahh! GODS!". It hurt more than I was expecting, but I loved the pain no less. He froze just as I did. He felt even bigger than he looked, and I'm sure I felt tighter than he expected.

"G..g...gods! Y..y..you're s..so b..big!" I barely managed out. He groaned in pleasure. We stayed like that for another minute until he began to move. It started slow, but gained in speed. "Ahh! Ahh! Ohhh! Oh gods!" I moaned. This was far better than I had ever expected. My back arched with each coming thrust and my head fell back with pleasure. "Ohh! Right there! Ahhh! Don't stop! Ohh!" I kept moaning. He continued on with his own sounds of pleasure. I suddenly felt this burning in my stomach. "Ohh! Faster, Toothless! Ahhh! G..go faster!" He began to pick up speed as the burn picked up in intensity. "Ohhh! Toothless" I moaned. "Haven!" he moaned back.

I looked up at his eyes and they had the same effect, boring into my mind as usual. Only this time I would remember it. He was soo close to hitting that spot in my stomach I need him to reach. "F..faster! Ohhh! Ohhh! Ahh!". And then..he hit it. "OHH, TOOTHLESS!". Everything in me suddenly tensed. He must have reached that point too because he shouted "HAVEN!". The feeling was phenomenal. I can't explain it, but I felt as though all nerves were focused in that one area below my stomach and in between my legs. The feeling was amazing and intense and fantastic all at the same time.

I was latched onto Toothless and he was latched onto me. I didn't know how long we stayed that way, but I was spent when he finally pulled out of me. I had just gotten my breathing back under control when he touched my cheek and cupped it. I looked up to him and smiled. I had been waiting for so long to be able to be with him, for real. I leaned into his hand and leaned up to kiss him. When we pulled away I felt my neck, the stinging still there.

I saw the red on my fingertips and smiled, no, laughed, a little hysterically. He kissed them clean and I cupped his face. "I love you, _all powerful Night Fury_ ". His hand suddenly gripped my waist and he whispered on my lips "And don't you forget it, _little girl_ ". We shared a light, but sweet kiss before he fell next to me on the couch, just as spent as I was. I turned to face him and buried my face into his chest. Here is where I felt happy, safe, and free. Here is where I know I'll spend the rest of my life. No matter what.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

It was the morning after the ball and Haven and I were at it all morning. She was currently sleeping off her, I don't know, maybe 4th round this morning in my arms. We hadn't changed positions because we liked it with me on top. Plus, I would fight her before letting her on top. To be honest, I liked her better without clothes on. Last night when she said she could get prettier, she meant it. I kissed her forehead before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

I laid her down and pulled the covers over her bare form. Gathering clothes for a shower, I put the temp on high and began to clean myself. I was in a happy mood. I'll admit, she wasn't my first. I took interest in her at age 14, but we didn't start to date until I was 16. There was another girl, named Carly. She was pretty, but even at 15 she was loose! I wasn't satisfied. But Haven? Oh no, I planed on ramming into her without adjusting, but she was soo tight! I wasn't expecting that.

Even after her first, it was like she was unfazed. 'God you picked a good one, T' I thought. The shower lasted less than 10 minutes, and when I got out I found Haven in a robe, in the kitchen, eating an apple. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my nose in her hair. "You always smell nice" I mumbled. "I try" she softly said back. "So I was thinking, if we're going to stay here for a while, I want to get a name. Turn me from innocent Haddock to something..crazy". I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sounds nice. But for now…" I said picking her up. "Me and you and spending as much time together as possible. Training and not".

She rubbed her nose on mine. "Also, sounds nice" she copied. Cupping my cheek, she kissed me. I could taste a hint of apple on her lips. The T.V. suddenly turned on and a news reporter was talking about the ball, the robbery, and the abduction of Haven. " _Now, if you see any of these criminals, do not engage. Call 811 as fast as you can and get away from them. Now back to Jordan with more on the topic_ ".

"Oh no! I see one! Now, someone...where did you hide your phone.." she mumbled I laughed and set her down. "Well, also why we should keep a low profile. Rule #1 about being a criminal. If you're being searched for, keep a low profile for a good 2 weeks. You could be caught if you don't". She said "I'll be sure to keep that in mind".

* * *

 **Agent Rikker's POV**

"So, Rikker. Can we trust you with this case? Those 3 seem to have enough power to threaten all of Berk city. Project S.K.R.I.L.L. is gone, and more than half of Berk's gold and money supply is gone. This is a big case, . The mayor is willing to pay you personally for it". I stood there in his office with my smug face as usual. "You and the mayor should not expect any failures anytime soon, ". He turned to look at me and replied "We better not. It's my job as Berk's leading FBI agent to make sure our city's safe, secure, and most importantly healthy". "You will not be disappointed, sir". "We better not".

I walked out of the meeting and sighed. I had just been promoted to a Lead investigator and I was put on the biggest case in the history of Berk. I'm strong and bold, but I'm also glad I have my brother's brain to help me in this case. I pulled out my cell phone and called him up. "Hey Viggo, Drago just put me on the case". "Good, now in my professional opinion, we start with what the investigators have noted. All initial opinions say Alvin spit North and Dagger West. No one could locate which direction the Night Fury went; wearing all black with a female in all black, flying through a black sky would give them the advantage" he began to speak. "I agree. Gather up the team and meet me in room 207 for a meeting". "Alright, we'll be there" he ended.

I hung up the phone and spent the rest of my time gathering up information on the case.

* * *

 **Valka's POV**

I woke up to Stoick and the girls down at the dining room. It was silent. Haven would normally be here to cheer things up a bit, start a conversation, ask about the day's plans. Silence. I sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright,so here's today's plan. I have lunch and a few errands to run before I start the Hall's clean up. Your father, I'm sure has his fair share of meetings to do" I started to speak. I stopped at the slam of my eldest daughter's fist on the table. "Mother, do you seriously have no perspective? Haven was just kidnapped and you want to carry on as normal?!"

Her cheeks reddened in the same fashion her father's did when he was angry. "Astrid.." Heather tried. "No! I'm not going to just sit here, waiting for her to come knocking on our door!" "Astrid, there's nothing we can do right now" I said calmly, keeping my cool. "Sure there is! If there's time for lunch with your friends, and time to clean up the Hall, sure there's time to figure out how to help find Haven!". "Astrid, there's nothing we can do! Now sit down and eat your breakfast!" I ordered. She just stood up, chair falling back, physically fuming now. "What am I to you, 5? I'm 20 years old, if I want to look for my 18 year old sister, then there's nothing you can do to stop me! I don't care if it's lady like to stay calm, or..or just sit around and wait for prince charming to come, I'm going to the FBI office to see what I can do!".

It was my turn to stand up. "Now, you sit back down young lady! You are a young woman and I will not let you put yourself in danger for Haven! She wouldn't want that!". I saw Heather stand up too. "I...I'm going with Astrid. She's right, I want to make sure our government is doing all they can to find her". I stood there shocked and looked at my husband. "Stoick, talk to them! You can't just let them go!" He sighed and looked at me. "Val, they're 19 and 20. I can't stop them if they're old enough to move out and get married". I gasped and could only sit there and watch as my two eldest children went out of the dining room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 2! I hope you like the story so far, and comment if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!CHAPTER** **VERY** **SEXUAL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **2 ½ Years Later…**

 **Astrid's POV**

"It's him, I'm sure of it!" I shouted at the table. It has to be. "He disappeared right after she was kidnapped, he's constantly flirted with her, and he's had his eye on her ever since I could remember!" On all of us. The judge sighed, and explained to me for the upmost time. "You need solid evidence to convict someone of a crime like this. First of all, he did not 'disappear', he moved away, and second, flirting and having 'an eye' does not mean he's some sort of criminal. In the first case, you claimed another to have the same path, except for the moving. What was his name, Derrick Yorgonson?". My fist smashed lightly on the table in annoyance. 'What's the matter with these people, are they blind? He's the same height, same colored eyes, and has always used her innocence against her!' I thought.

"Astrid, she's right" Heather said softly to me. I glared at her with disbelief as she grabbed my arm and turned us to leave. "We need solid evidence, right?" She whispered in my ear. "Then let's get some". I relaxed, relieved she wasn't giving up quite yet. An idea popped into my head right away. I turned around and quickly ran back to the desk. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She looked up at me, annoyance practically shining in her chocolate eyes. "Yes?" she said, not bothering to hide the rudeness in it. "Do you know where Toothless Drake has moved too?"

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

2 ½ years, it's been, and it's been the best 2 ½ years of my life. Haven certainly has changed from a barbie doll, but she's more beautiful than ever. No longer is her skin scarless and clear. She has scars from training, field work, and from me. She's tattooed some of her scars, like the bite mark on her neck. Half of her head is dyed a golden blond while the other remains the same. She normally wears pretty showy things. Like right now, she's wearing white shorts that could be mistaken as panties. Her legs have black, ripped lace tights on them that show her tattoos, and she's wearing high, white, stripper heels.

Her top is a strapless black bra with a white tinted, see through shirt. Her wrists are laced with black bracelets, some with spikes, some with zippers. Around her neck is a black leather choker, hiding her bit mark. Her makeup matches her colors. Half her lipstick is black, half is white. One eye has black eyeshadow, and eyeliner, one has white eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her left side is black and her right side is white. Her hair is in two separate french braids, making her look all more of a stripper.

Which is what she's doing now. I'm waiting for one of my rich employers to come, and am watching my girl dance in her slutty outfit. Tonight, she's getting it, hard. And I mean it. I'm in a suit, but unless you work for me, no one knows who or where I'm from. I hear the beads that act like a door clink, thinking it's him, but turn to see Haven's sisters and a few agents. I put on one of my famous smirks. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in". I leaned back, drink in hand, and motioned for them to sit. "Where's my sister, Toothless" Astrid said, voice hard.

"What, no friendly hello? It's been a few years since we've seen each other". She stomped right over, and got in my face. "Like hell am I giving you a 'friendly hello'. I didn't fly over here for 14 hours, drive here for 3, and spend far too much money on a crappy hotel to put up with your asshole-ish behavior, now, _where is my sister_?!" she said with as much menace as possible. I was unfazed. "Now, Astrid, let me tell you something. I don't know exactly what happened to her, but Haven is gone". Astrid and Heather's eyes widened.

"You're lying. You're lying! She's not dead!" She yelled in my face. "Calm down, sweetheart, I never said anything about death" I replied, hands out in a calming manner. "I just said she's gone. The young, sweet, innocent younger sister _you_ knew is gone. She's been replaced with a bad, bad girl" I said, ending on a seductive note. "What do you mean by that?" Heather asked, tone harsh. I noticed one of the agents looking at Haven, eye's trying to hold back the lust he was getting.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I asked the guard. He looked around nervously, and nodded. I set my drink down, hand purposely shaking as I stretched it out. "Oh, there she is" I said lowly at him. "The fire in my loins" I continued standing up. I balled my fists up. "The itch in my crotch!" I said, voice growing in intensity. "All, unveiling the infamous, _Hiccup_ Haddock!" I said stepping aside and showing the group the newly dubbed, Hiccup. The music in the back made 3 noises that she grabbed a fake gun and pretended to shoot with.

She trailed her hands up her stomach, pulling the white shirt up a little before dropping it again. All of their mouths hung open because they recognised her, but saw how different she came. I whistled for her and she left her dancing to come over here. "Oh, come to papa" I said. She pushed the beads away behind me. "Toothy; Haha!" she said crazily. I held her hand as she sat on the couch and swung her legs over. "H..Haven?" Astrid called. "Oh my god…." Heather said with a hand over her mouth.

"Look who came to see you" I said in her ear. She giggled and walked over to them. She kissed Astrid's and Heather's cheeks, leaving a lipstick stain on each. "HahA!" She laughed as they wiped off their cheeks. Astrid grabbed her arm and said "We're leaving, NOW!". Haven, shot her arm out of her grip and pulled both siblings more into the room. "But you just got here! Come on, guys, have a little fun!" She said in a sort of whimper that caused me to hold back from ripping her clothes off right there. 'God, she's so hot tonight!' I thought, letting out a lustful breath.

"Haven, you've been gone for, nearing 3 years! We're leaving now!" Astrid tried again. Haven just got lost in a fit of giggles. "No, YOU are leaving right now, I'm staying" she said, sounding drunk. I sat down and she sat on my lap, kissing my neck. "You fucker, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Astrid all but lost it like a mother bear protecting her cub. Heather held her back from hurting either of us. Haven stopped her kissing and burst out laughing."I did nothing. This was all her. Her choices, her body, her life. I just happened to run into her".

Both girls glared daggers at me, knowing I was right, but I was also guilty of something. That's what I had intended. Astrid looked like she was going to cry when Heather pulled her back and they all left. Haven blew a kiss at the agent who was looking at her before motioning her long, black and white nails across her neck, signifying she would kill him. She laughed as his eyes widened in fear.

Hours later...

* * *

 **Haven's POV**

He roughly threw me against the floor of our temporary home, here in New York, savagely kissing all he could. My choker was off who knows where and my white, see through shirt was around my wrists, trapping them as Toothless used it to keep my arms above my head. His shirt was thrown on the floor and he was grinding against my entrance as he forcefully bit and scratched. One of my legs were trapped under his while the other came up and was wrapped around his waist.

"Mmmh" I softly moaned as he trailed his fingers up my side and into my strapless bra. It burned, everywhere he touched, and tingled everywhere he didn't. My hips bucked forward, needing and wanting him inside. It's been over 2 years since he took me, and I've become a whole nother person then I used to be. Toothless is the only one who calls me by my real name, otherwise I'm either known as Hiccup Haddock, or the Mixed Fury. I have a suit exactly like Toothless', only I can blend into my surroundings.

"Mmmm!" I moaned a little louder as he started to suck and bite a nipple. I've learned so much over the past 2 years. I know how to fight, how to steal, how to persuade, how to trick, and how to kill. I'm sure I've killed before, but I never stuck around to find out. We plan to head back to Berk in a few weeks to wreak a little havoc. I bent my knee a little, the one under him and began to rub his bulge. He stopped to catch his breath before gripping my waist hard enough to give a few bruises.

He tore off my shorts and lace tights to see I had no underwear on. He sat on his legs, and pulled my womanhood on his lap, rubbing the more sensitive areas. A moan got caught in my throat as he teased around my entrance. Along with growing in knowledge and strength, our relationship has grown as well. Sex is still a prominent part of it, seeing as how we can't get enough of each other, but emotionally we know each other like the back of our hands. I let out a loud moan as I felt him enter a finger inside me, rubbing my inner walls.

Soon two more entered, and I was in a bliss. It wasn't enough, though. "T..Toothless….I..I n..n..need you!" I moaned out. "Sorry, what was that? I thought I heard something" he whispered lowly. "I n..n..need y..you!" I said louder, moaning growing the deeper his fingers went inside me. "Were you saying something? Cause I didn't quite catch it". I tore my hands out from my shirt and brought them to his shoulders, knocking him on his back. His fingers were still in me, but I tried to take off his pants. Before I got his zipper down, one finger grazed my sweet spot causing me to stop everything, and shudder, while moaning.

He took this opportunity to pull out of me, shove me down, take off his pants, and ram into my warm depths. "OH!" I shouted. As tight as he claims me to be, he still rammed into me mercilessly, not waiting for me to keep up. His hands were on my shoulders, nails digging into them while one of my hands were rubbing near my entrance and the other gripping the carpet. "OH! OH! Harder! Give it to me!" I moaned, never wanting this to stop.

He suddenly stopped, flipped me over and began doing this doggie style. I was at the highest height anyone could be at. I came long before he did, feeling him reach the farthest depths inside me. I came once more before he did. This is how my life is, and as naughty as it seems, I love it. I could never imagine anything better. I suddenly felt the amazing, sharp sting of my flesh being torn, turning to see Toothless had bit my mark, once again.

"Round 1 complete. I hope you're prepared for round 2, cause tonight's far from over" he growled in my ear, nipping it lightly. I grabbed his chin, and forcefully kissed him, leaving a few scratch marks on his chin and jaw from my crazily long nails. "Damn straight it's not over" I whispered pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

I woke up feeling kind of groggy. Last night was rough, even for Toothless. My vagina stung, probably from over doing it, and I had bumps and bruises all over my arms and legs. I sat up, wincing a bit, then I stretched. I looked down at myself and saw bruises on my arms and stomach that looked like fingerprints. "Oh yeah, definitely over done" I said softly to myself. I was sore, and my body hurt, but I was more than satisfied. I got up and took a shower instantly. Gave me a few minutes to look at the 'damage'.

From my chin up there was no da...never mind, my lip had a cut on it and my hair was pulled a little too hard. 'Man, he's so going to get it when he gets back. Once I finished my shower, I put a robe on and turned on the T.V. The reporter was reporting a shooting at the HoneyBar's Club last night. The one me and Toothless were at. Surprisingly, it wasn't us who did it, but some drunk who wanted their money back.

I heard a door slam and saw Toothless back with a bag. His weapon collection. I jumped over the couch and walked up to him, kissing him and giving him a good slap. "Next time, not so rough. I need to look somewhat normal". I flinched as he grabbed my waist, right on the bruises and whispered "I do it how rough I want it. If you couldn't handle it, you should have fought harder".

I kicked his leg and twisted his arm back so he was kneeling on the floor with his arm at an off angle. "I can handle the pain fine, it's the marks left after that I hate trying to clean up" I said harshly. He swiftly leaned forward using his good arm for balance and he swiped my feet from under me. I fell pretty hard on the tiled floor as he was on top of me before I knew it.

Aside from my robe, I was butt naked, and he knew it. Fingers started trailing up my inner thighs, up and down, up and down. "What, you too weak to handle a few bruises?". I took in a shaky breath and said "Not in your wildest dreams, Flyer boy". A finger wormed its way to my already abused entrance and played around there. I hissed as it entered my swollen nether lips. His other hand trailed up my robe, untying the string and letting the sides fall to the floor, my sleeves the only thing keeping it on.

His acid eyes looked at me calculating. Testing. Deciding. I clawed the floor the deeper his finger went, leaving scratch marks on the nice, blue tiles. "What, too much for you to handle? I thought you liked pain. _Craved it_ ". I couldn't speak as I was overwhelmed with both pain and pleasure. He pulled out as I caught my breath. He sat me up and pressed his mouth to mine. "I don't plan to or ever will go easy on you, understood? You're mine and I decide what happens to you". I smile, shove him down and bit his ear, harshly saying "Keep dreaming, dragon boy". I had him where I wanted him, and was ready to give him one of my world famous blow jobs.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

I sat at the hotel, looking at an old picture of me and Haven at the beach. She photo bombed me in the picture with a hug. I couldn't be mad at her for it. I had a few tears running down my cheeks. "Oh Haven, what has he done to you?" I asked to no one in particular. Heather sat next to me leaning her head on my shoulder. I couldn't see her, but I could tell her eyes were just as broke as mine. "Mom and dad aren't going to take this well. Dad will probably freak while mom would have a heart attack". My eyes stayed down and unmoving. I was too in pain to be able to respond. The youngest sister I had grown to adore and love like my own life, just went down the drain and was replaced with a slutty demon with her face.

It was too much for me to take at once. "We have to get her back Heather" I said as broken as I really was. My hand shot onto hers to make sure she was here with me and alright. Life wasn't complete without Haven, and now just became 10 times darker with what she's become. Who knows what she's hooked on, or forced to take. Heather wrapped her arms around me and whispered comfortingly "We'll get her back, Est, I promise. But, we need mom and dad's help, we can't do this on our own". I nodded and held her like she was my lifeline.

There is little to me that matters in the world. I don't seek fame, or money, or power. My family was all I needed and one of the biggest parts of that has just been torn and ruined. I need it fixed before I do something reckless. I can tell Heather feels the same way. We stayed like that until night when we went to bed, neither getting much sleep.

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Guys, long time no see. If you hand't known before, my internet was down for about a month, only leaving me to be able to make small updates. I hope you like the new chapter, even if it's kinda sexual. It's part of my image of the 'Bad Girl' lifestyle.**


End file.
